Dragon Ball Z: In Requiem
Dragon Ball Z: In Requiem is a fan fiction written by user KidVegeta. This story details Kid Buu's journey in the wake of his death, at the end of Dragon Ball Z. This story is written in a more adult fashion, compared to the rest of Dragon Ball Z. The overall tone of this story is somber/muted. Theme Song Opening and Main Theme - Peace Of Mind by Two Steps From Hell Credit Roll and Ending Theme - Starting All Over Again by Israel Kamakawiwo'ole Characters Kid Buu (main character) Uub Goku Baba Babadi Plot Overview Kid Buu had been killed, like all villains before him. The world was back to normal. Only... it wasn't. Buu's raw power was too great. Too great for his trip to hell. Even King Yemma could not hold such a being therein. So, heeding Goku's advice, the King instead chose to "reincarnate" Buu, on earth as a human. This new character's name was Uub. Uub was kept safe, his power controlled by Goku on earth. But that wasn't the end. Because, Buu himself did not vanish with this reincarnation. All his power was gone, but he was still physically present in hell. Growing depressed and hopeless, Buu, as fate would have it, suddenly bumped into a witch. An all too familiar witch. Thus started the journey of the most unlikely duo. Chapter List Warning! This story assumes that the reader is familiar with the entirety of Dragon Ball Z. Particularily events that take place during the various Buu Sagas, ending at episode 286. This story picks up immediately after that episode. 'Reborn' “Hey you! What are you waiting for? It’s now or never!” The culmination of the last battle for the universe was now at its breaking point. Only left were two. The saiyan Goku, and the abomination Majin Buu. The rest, Hercule, Good Buu, Vegeta, they were all broken onto the ground. But it was not hopeless. Goku had used much of the previous fight time to prepare his trump card; the spirit bomb. The only thing that could, now, kill Buu. Buu was aware, however. He held a hostage, the other saiyan Vegeta, in stark defiance to Goku above. It would have to be both, or neither. Without warning, another figure roared into the picture, knocking Buu aside. It was the good Buu, damaged and weary, who had so long ago split from his evil side. Unfortunately for the good Buu, that act also led him to part ways with the majority of his power. This last gasp would do no good, for but a few moments. “Get him!” The good Buu screamed. Hercule, also watching, ran forward and quickly grabbed Vegeta. Tears in his eyes, he realized what the good Buu’s sacrifice was for. So he had to make this work. Behind him, in the distance, he heard the expected scream. Good Buu was done, and the evil side was now free again. He would not let Hercule get very far. Unless… “Hey… you! What are you waiting for?!” Goku turned his focus to the screaming Hercule below. His eyes widened, as he comprehended what Hercule had. “He’s got Vegeta. Ah… way to go champ! You really are a hero.” Goku turned back to the evil Buu, spirit bomb above him. He smiled. “This is for you, Majin Buu! From the people of earth! Spirit bomb!” With that, the saiyan threw his ball of energy. And it was huge. Majin Buu, in a vain attempt, tried to counter, but it was no use. This thing would hit its course. And it did. In shock, Buu stepped back, as if trying to flee. But it was too late. The huge ball of energy hit him, right on target. Buu was his most powerful in his current form, his original form. Long ago he had been tainted by his absorption of the Supreme Kais. The result of that lay in a pink glob, only a few feet away. He had only been clean now, for a few hours. Now back in his original kid form, with no distractions, he was nigh unstoppable. Were the spirit bomb fired at any other being, at any other time, it would have worked. But not here. Not now. Buu, swiftly becoming focused in the wake of his near-annihilation, planted his feet, extended his arms, and stopped the spirit bomb’s progression. He was stronger than fighter who controlled it. And with a deafening scream, he took over the ball. It began, slowly, pushing back toward its owner. A grin came to Buu face… a technique such as the one in his hands could have killed him. But it also, under his control, would destroy half the galaxy. And he did like fireworks. Goku had put most of his energy into the bomb, and the rest into trying to stop Buu’s control of it. He had nothing left now, to stop the Majin. Goku was spent. No body else was there to stop Buu. Buu let out another scream, knowing he would prevail. His immaturity, his impatience, was almost too much to handle. He needed to watch it all end here. And then Goku, power level reduced to nothing, stopped, fully given up. Buu screamed again, in his insanity. He jumped into the air, spirit bomb now completely under his control. Brightly burning and with no hesitation, the spirit bomb was sent hurdling toward Goku. Buu stepped back, to watch it all fall into ruin. Were it not for his child mind, Buu’s folly would not have been here. For even in his victory, the kid Majin was not one to settle down. He began his celebratory dances immediately, back turned to his prey. In hindsight, not the best move. For, by some miraculous turn of fate, beyond all knowledge, the saiyan warrior’s power was back. Not only that, Goku had taken control of the spirit bomb and sent it flying back to Buu. Buu turned just in time to see the great concentration before him. In vain, he put back out his hands, to stop it. But the tide had risen against him, this time. Buu could no longer hold it any more. Goku, seeing this, let out a sigh of relief, “It looks like it’s the end of the road, Buu. It’s a darn shame. When I first met you, I could sense that there was good in you. You were like a naughty little child that didn’t know any better. Fighting was more of a game, than anything else. But then you separated, the evil was expelled. The struggle taking place inside of you was now on the outside for all to see. And the darkness overpowered the light. After that, you were different. You were ruthless. You became a living nightmare, and you delighted in every moment of it. You didn’t even show a shred of decency or mercy. And that’s why it has to end like this. You’ll have to learn It the hard way and know what it feels like to have your life taken away against your will. It’s wrong. Maybe you’ll come back someday, as… as a better person, I hope. I’d like that. Perhaps we’ll have a little one on one.” Goku then pushed his blast forward. As it overtook the demon, the two’s eyes met. Goku let out the last word, “Adios. I’ll be waiting for you, Majin Buu!” Buu’s eyes widened, his arms thrown out, in a final attempt at preservation. It was a useless gesture, for naught but a moment later he was, in totality, consumed. The greatest threat the universe had ever faced, and would ever face was now dead. But death was only the beginning. Like all evil beings, Buu would go to hell. It was to be expected, after killing so many trillions of other beings. But with his still active power, how could he be kept? King Yemma knew this. He was, after all, the powerful overlord of heaven and hell. Buu would not hold for long, before he killed everyone therein, and then broke free again. The only way to prevent this would be to rip all the power out of Buu, and place it in another. One pure of heart; blank of mind. A new born baby could do… King Yemma leaned over his desk. The witch Baba was there, on one of her daily visits. She would be perfect. “Baba, come here for a moment.” Said Yemma, grinning at the genius of his thoughts. The feeling was… unnatural. No pain, no sound, only light. First white, then dark. Very dark. Kid Buu was in hell, though he did not know it. At first, he didn’t even know what had happened. He took a step forward, cautiously. And then, like being hit with a tidal wave, the memories came sharply back. The Majin growled, furious with his hate. Twisting and turning, with his elasticity, Buu saw it. The halo, upon his head. And that led to only another scream. A scream of vengeance. Buu was now singularly focused on finding something to kill. In tantrum, he was now even more dangerous and unpredictable. For the playfulness was gone, the child was no more; only insanity remained. He jumped forward, shooting off pink blasts into the rock faces around him. As he walked forward, through the dust and rubble, he could only see one thing. That face of the saiyan who killed him. The other members of Hell, who had just watched his death, on a screen, now turned to face crashing and rattling of noises coming from the far corner. Another blast was heard, shaking the entire locale. Smoke billowed, outward. Out of that smoke came, chin up and eyes wide, Kid Buu. Everyone watching him took a collective step back, afraid of the Majin, even in death. Were it any other day, these old villains watching would have been eliminated from all time and memory. But they had a saving grace, if only momentary. A member of their little gang; Babidi. Buu’s eyes scanned his new quarry, until falling on Babidi. Without a moment’s rest, he stretched his head, all the way up to the wizard. He opened his mouth, to show his teeth to the congregation before him. The better to eat them with. But first Buu would kill Babidi again. Without a laugh, without a blink, Buu spoke, “Bye bye…” He brought his arm up, and strangled Babidi. “Mr. Babidi.” 'Pathos' Majin Buu tightened his grip on his old master’s neck. A glimmer of light shone beneath his eyes; his insanity manifesting. Babidi mouth agape, eyes tearing up, sputtered about. The others simply watched. Even all of them put together would be no match against Buu. Against the strongest being in existence. Buu was not smiling. Not taking joy in his actions. It was such a stark contrast to his so familiar child personality of before. He was growing up. Or just pissed. Buu picked up Babidi and threw him into a far wall. The remaining members of hell stood still behind him. Hoping, praying that it wasn’t their turn. Abandoning reason for madness, one member moved. No one even saw Buu as he grabbed the alien. But he did. Back in place, the one who moved now in his hands, Buu let out another scream. This one in anguish. He quickly impaled the alien with his arm, and exploded it into pink dust. Buu then dropped to the ground, still screaming. Something wasn’t quite right. Buu grabbed at his head. He rose into the air, still screaming and pulling at his face. Pink blobs started raining down. The group of onlookers, stricken with fright and curiosity, stepped back too fearful of the Majin’s presence. Suddenly he stopped. The screaming, the self mutilation all ceased. Gracefully, angelically, Buu descended in fetal repose. As he touched the ground, he slumped over unconscious. No one dared even breath for several moments. But when it was clear Buu was not faking, the entire group let out a sigh of relief. Babidi, still alive, emerged from rubble afar to witness it all. 'Me... Buu' ' ' To Dust 'Old Habits Are Hard To Break' 'No Worse For Wear' 'Not The Same' 'Vs. Uub' 'Myself (series finale)' Category:Fan Fiction